


Power Reborn

by BluebutActuallyGrey



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Original Character(s), Self-Hatred, Self-Insert, yes you're reading that right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebutActuallyGrey/pseuds/BluebutActuallyGrey
Summary: Link can't dress for desert heat and is saved by a stranger. Everything changes from there.





	1. Discovery

The Gerudo Desert was not a place any race should ever desire to travel to. You burned in the day, froze in the night, and if you were caught in a sandstorm without cover? Hopefully you could find shelter nearby, or knew enough to stay put until it abated. If not, you could be lost in this unforgiving place. Lost, and joining the many skeletons that littered the sands.

 

Shyama was fortunate enough to have been raised in this wretched place, and shaped by the sands themselves. After all, a Gerudo had to be able to survive even if they were exiled. Currently the auburn haired Gerudo was resting in one of the many caves that littered the mountains surrounding the desert, her hair pulled into a simple twist and held with a deceptively well worn comb. The cave she rested in was at the foot of the Gerudo Highlands, where it was infinitely colder, and just as harsh when it came to the sun. It was also a good place to hunt for Chillwing Butterflies, if one was good at catching the little things. They made a wonderful elixir that could block the heat for a short time. 

 

Shyama frowned minutely, looking outside her cave and into the sandstorm caused by the Divine Beast of the Gerudo. The Beast didn't come up this way, so what was she hearing out there? She sighed and got to her feet, gripping her worn Moonlight Scimitar just in case. Adjusting the blood red veil over her face, she cautiously moved out into the waning storm while still keeping close to the wall. 

 

She saw nothing, but that meant nothing in a sand storm. Shyama growled, glancing back at her little cave before moving further into the storm. She could still hear something out here, but with the roar of the wind in her ears, she could not make it out. It could be a Lizalfos for all she knew, but if it were a traveller, she knew she had to help.

 

She stumbled over something in the sands, crouching to gently feel the thing she had tripped on. “Din, you do your best to continue my curse don’t you?” Shyama bared her teeth beneath her veil, hurriedly kneeling in the sand and following the arm she’d tripped over to the shoulder and torso it connected to. She tucked her Scimitar into the scabbard attached to the sash of her pants, grunting as she grabbed the heavy body and backed her way to the wall of the desert bowl. When she hit it, she looked to either side in search of the opening to her small cave. She glanced down at the body she held, snorting when she realized it was a Hylian male. He wasn’t even dressed properly for being in the desert, it was no wonder he’d passed out in the heat, not to mention being lost in the storm.

 

Shyama dragged the boy to her little cave when she spotted it, lying him down and removing the blue tunic he wore, as well as the white undershirt. She also removed the hooded cloak. Why would he be wearing such heavy clothing in a place like this? Did he know nothing about desert travel? Then again, he was Hylian, so it shouldn’t be that much of a surprise. Still, this level of idiocy was a sure death sentence in this Goddess forsaken place, but he was still sweating, which was good. It meant that he wasn’t too far to require something drastic that she didn’t exactly have access to. She went digging in her own pack for one of her Chilly Elixirs. It should be enough to bring his temperature down to something more healthy, and then she would see about forcing some water down his throat to help his dehydration.

 

Once again, she cursed her circumstances even as she popped the cork on the Elixir, propping the boys head up a little more before carefully tilting the contents down his throat. She kept the stream thin, massaging his throat to help him swallow while also giving her easy access to his pulse. Judging by the pink skin and thin sweat, the boy was on the cusp of heat stroke, something she was surprised he didn’t actually have simply because of his heavy attire. Perhaps it was the only clothing that he had? He didn’t have a pack with him, only a few pouches tied to his waist, so it was a possibility.

 

WIth the Elixir doing its work, she tossed aside the empty vial and instead went digging in her pack for her water skin, checking it by weight before dribbling a small amount over the boys ears and neck. She would have gone for his wrists, but getting his upper body cooler was more important. Even though he didn’t have heat stroke, his temperature was not doing his brain any favors. With that done, she poured some down his throat, once again helping his swallow and fanning the boys damp skin.

 

Shyama only breathed a sigh of relief when the boy stirred, blinking blearily in the darkness of the cave. “Easy, little Hylian. You were lucky to have wandered in this direction in the sandstorm. You collapsed a little ways away, and are still suffering heat exhaustion. You’re lucky it wasn’t heat stroke. Had i been only a few moments later, it likely would have been.”

 

Shyama chuckled at the boys confused look, offering him her water skin and settling herself into a more comfortable position. If she didn’t know any better, she may have thought that he didn’t know what she was talking about. Then again, the confusion in his eyes did not inspire confidence. “You do know what those are, do you not?”

 

The boy shook his head slowly, drinking slowly from the skin before handing it back and sitting up carefully. “I’m sorry, but I don’t. I’ve lost most of my memory, and the old Sheikah woman told me I needed to restore the Divine Beasts. She did not warn me about what I may face just trying to get to them, however.” The boy smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I appreciate you helping me with those things though. You seem to know a lot about this place, maybe you can help me?”

 

Shyama stared at the boy in disbelief before cursing darkly in the Gerudo tongue. Were they trying to kill this boy in some asinine attempt to try and salvage what was left of Hyrule? She forced herself to calm, shaking her head and rubbing her forehead in some desperate attempt to stave off her headache. “The Vai sent you here with no supplies or instructions on the terrain you would have to travel? Was she trying to get you killed? This Goddess-forsaken desert would have eaten you alive, little one. Even we Gerudo must be careful, for the desert is fickle and will change in an instant.”

 

The boy lowered his head, face flushed from more than just the heat. “Yeah, things were fine until this storm kicked up. I was heading toward the Bazaar, and then the winds started and the ground shook so much I lost my footing. I tried to turn and run the way I came, but I couldn’t see and it was so hot and, well, you know the rest.”

 

Shyama nodded, well familiar with the boys tale. He wasn’t the first traveller caught in the storm, and he wouldn’t be the last. “That would be the Divine Beast you were told to seek. For a giant thing, it has the habit of catching travellers unaware.” She chuckled humorlessly, looking the boy over before looking outside. “The storm will rage for some time, but perhaps that is best. Your attire is more fitting for travel in the early evening when it’s cooler. I am called Shyama, what are you called, little Hylian?”

 

The boy sagged, chancing a glance at the mouth of the cave and watching the sand rage. “You would know better than I would. Thank you for letting me invade your space, Shyama.” The boy turned, giving Shyama a small smile and slight nod. “My name is Link. At least, that’s what I’ve been told it is. It feels right at least, so that’s something. I wish we could have met under more pleasant circumstances.” Link held out a hand to Shyama, grinning when the woman snorted and shook it.

 

“For having no memory, you certainly know some big words. Perhaps that is a good thing, Link. As for invading, this is only one of the many caves I have made use of in the past. It is no more mine than it is yours, so do not be troubled. When this storm is over, I will lead you to the Bazaar.” Shyama gave the boy a wry smile, though it was hidden behind her veil. “Someone has to make sure you get there safely after all. Din knows you would just pass out somewhere else and ruin all my hard work. Speaking of work, why would the Sheikah send a boy with no memory to tame a Divine Beast?”

 

Link shifted, looking slightly uncomfortable, or was he nervous? It was interesting, watching him shift around in discomfort as though he was hiding some great secret. “Because I’m the only one that can, or that’s what she said. She said it was my duty to the other Champions as the last Champion living.” Link reached for something at his side, pulling free what Shyama had assumed was a strange pouch or relic of some kind. “This Sheikah Slate is supposed to have the power to free the Divine Beasts, but so far all it’s been used for is these old shrines and getting maps. I wasn’t able to get to the tower for this region yet.”

 

Shyama stared at the boy, glancing between him and the cloth folded beside him. This boy was a Champion like Lady Urbosa? A mere child? True, the Princess herself was said to have been a child as well, barely seventeen when the Calamity came, but this boy too? And they allowed him to wander with no memories, only telling him that he has a duty and to get going. No help, no advice, nothing. Then again, she herself was just barely nineteen, but out here you grew fast or you died. “Din save us from fools, Link, are you out here doing this alone? Do you even know how to defend yourself?”

 

Link nodded slowly, brow scrunching together as he fiddled with the Slate. “Kinda? It’s more like my body knows what it’s doing, then it is me actually knowing what it’s doing. I got some help from a Sheikah guard, and they also led me to a shrine that I also learned from, so it’s better than nothing.”

 

“No, it’s not. It’s worse, and do you know why? If you’re really one of the Champions of old, then you’ve been somehow alive and unresponsive for one hundred years. Your body may not have forgotten, but I can guarantee you they don’t like doing what they remember. Tell me I’m wrong, Link.” Shyama pressed her lips together in a grim line, somewhat satisfied by the way Link looked away from her. “Link, I’m not going to allow you to do this alone. You need help, no matter what the Sheikah have told you. You are probably starting to get used to the movement of battle again, but i would rather be by your side and helping you then allowing something to happen because it was your ‘sacred duty’ or whatever rot the Sheikah told you. I can help you learn again and watch your back as well, but you have to let me. Just thinking of you going around waving a sword and hoping it will hit something makes my skin crawl.”

 

Link gave the Gerudo a long look, for once actually looking like a warrior and not some goofy kid that happened to be a Champion. That he could so easily do so was somewhat impressive, and also sad. How much of it was muscle memory, and how much of it was actually him? How different would he be if she had known him one hundred years ago? She knew only vague tales of the Champions from before- No. Don’t think about that now, think about the now, Shyama.

 

“What’s in this for you, Shyama? I am already in your debt because you saved me, and for your offer to guide me to the Bazaar. Even I know that nothing in this world is free, and I’ve lost all of my memories.” Link was still peering at the Gerudo, searching her veiled face as if it held all the answers to his questions. It was because of his observation that he noticed her eyes flashing with pain. There was something that she wasn’t telling him, but he would allow it for now depending on what she wanted.

 

What she wanted? Link either remembered more than he was telling, or was very good at reading others. Granted, she would have helped him with nothing to say for it herself, but he was offering after all. “I want a friend, and to see Hyrule free of the Calamity. Most of all, I want to do something so atone for my greatest mistake. It’s incredibly selfish of me, I know, but it needs to be done. At least then I could do as I was commanded in peace.” Shyama shook her head, forcing the memories from her head. “So what do you say? I can teach you sword and shield techniques I’ve learned, and the basics of a bow. A Rito would be best to teach you the more advanced bow techniques.”

 

Again, LInk stared at her, weighing her words carefully. There was no deceit in them, but there was certainly more to it than was being said. Still, she had saved him once already, and despite her somewhat selfish wants, she had been honest about it. “Alright. You can come with me, and we can free the Beasts together until i’ve learned what I’ve needed.” Link chuckled, once again holding out his hand to the Gerudo. “Partners?”

 

Shyama was relieved when he accepted her proposal, despite having asked her earlier for help. Yes, this boy was certainly interesting. “Partners. I will warn you, I am banned from going into Gerudo Town, but I know someone that can get you in. Voe, males, are forbidden by law, and so am I. Perhaps I will tell you why that is someday. For now, rest little Champion. I’ll guide you to the Bazaar when this storm abates.” Shyama leaned back, resting her head against the cave wall as the Hylian hummed. Truly a wonderful start to a, hopefully, beautiful partnership.


	2. Conversations and Memories

As promised, Shyama had led Link toward the Bazaar when the heat of the day began to cool, only to pause with it barely within their line of sight. She had told Link of the woman that settled at the peak of the inn. They had to wait until the next morning so he could find the woman and tell her Shyama had sent him. Now she simply had to wait for them to come back so she could tell him who he needed to talk to about getting on the Divine Beast.

 

She hadn’t expected to wait several hours for the boy to come back though. Was it any wonder that she was somewhat irritated when he finally came back, and without the woman from the inn? She could already feel a headache throbbing behind her eyes. At least the woman had given Link something more suitable for the desert heat. “For Din’s sake, you should not have been gone for that long. Just what have you been doing??”

 

Link frowned, trying and failing to pull the top of his Gerudo disguise down to something he was more comfortable with. “Well, once she gave me the clothing, I went to Gerudo town and asked around about the Divine Beast, and got some supplies. Turns out, the Gerudo Chief recently lost some heirloom to the Yiga. She said that the heirloom was needed to get close to the Divine Beast, so I offered to go get it. She told me the general direction for their hideout, and I came back here to let you know. Are you ok? Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

Shyama was forever going to have a headache with this boy around, wasn’t she? She groaned and rubbed her head, wanting nothing more than to reach out and strangle Link. “Oh no, I’m perfectly fine. I don’t have a Hylian sized headache, that doesn’t seem to want to go away at all.” Shyama rolled her eyes, shaking her head at Links huff. “Stop tugging at the top, you’ll tear it and I’m not able to repair it. I don’t even know how to thread a needle, let alone do the embroidery for that. I have to give my clothing to Rina, the woman from the inn you met, to get it repaired. Now, why are we invading the Yiga clan, the clan that’s supposedly made of former Sheikah, again?”

 

Lick stopped tugging on his shirt, and instead crossed his arms in front of himself. It wasn’t his fault the top was so short! “Like I said, Riju said they took an heirloom from them. A Thunder Helm or something. It’s been passed down in her family for a long time, and they took it. Without that helm, Riju can’t help us get closer to the Divine Beast to free it, so we gotta go get it first.”

 

Shyama stared at Link, desperately hoping that he was joking about the whole thing even though she could tell he wasn’t. “Oh for the love of Din, they took the Thunder Helm?? How?? That thing is under constant guard, and kept in the Chief’s Palace! It’s the most guarded treasure they have, second only to the Chief and her family! And you say the Yiga have it? How are you planning to get it back, Link? Go walk into their hideout and ask nicely?”

 

Link’s frown turned into a scowl, bristling under Shyama’s sudden inquisition. “The plan is to sneak into their hideout and find the guard that was last seen in that area. We find out from her where they have the Heirloom, and get it back to Gerudo town.  We can sneak around until we find it unless you have another way for us to get to the Divine Beast? If you don’t, then we have no other option than this. Why are you so against the Gerudo anyway? You’re one of them, so I would think recovering the Helm would be something you would be all for.”

 

Shyama grit her teeth, starting to regret having made the deal with the little Hylian. “Because I’m an outcast, Link. Yes, getting the Helm back is important, but for me to be involved in its return is a very bad idea. I told you I would tell you about it, and I will. Just not now. Let's just go get the Helm and get to the Divine Beast. Where did they say the Hideout was?"

 

It was obvious that Link did not like her keeping secrets, but he wasn't pushing her for answers just yet. Once they got out of the desert, then he would insist that she tell him just what was going on. "It's to the North. At the base of the Gerudo Highlands, in some place called Karusa Valley."

 

Shyama sighed, glancing toward the Highlands. "Of course they would hide out in Karusa Valley. Do you have the supplies to go now, or are we waiting again? I doubt we can make it before dark, and that's if the Divine Beast isn't in the area, and we don't get hit with a surprise sandstorm. You're properly attired finally, so we just need to worry about water on the way, though we can get more from Volt Fruit cacti if we need to."

 

"I was thinking that we could head out in the early morning. That way we can travel most of the way before the heat really hits, then try sneaking in that evening. I have enough food for a week or so, so we don't need to worry about that." Link shrugged, glancing back toward the Bazaar before focusing on Shyama again. "I can take today to prep some elixirs for tomorrow. I might have enough for a few Hasty and Stealth elixirs, which should help with travel and sneaking into the base."

 

Shyama was slightly impressed, humming in thought before nodding. "That would be good. Rest up and check your weapons while you can. I'll be outside the Bazaar just after dawn. I want to clear out a few Lizalfos that have been causing problems nearby. One less thing for us to worry about during our travels tomorrow, and it will give me a place to rest as well. Don't forget to fill up a water skin for the trip either. I'll see if I can find a few Hydromelon plants or Voltfruit cacti nearby. Now, go rest. it will be an early day tomorrow."

 

An early day, and an even longer night. Shyama knew she would have to stay awake Until the moon was high to ensure that the monsters she had taken care of didn't suddenly return while she slept. She had made that mistake once and had learned from it. She wouldn't be here if she hadn't.

 

Just like she had promised, she was up and waiting for Link just after dawn, though she now sported a pair of scimitars that she'd gotten off a pair of beasts she'd killed the night before. Link, however, looked more like he was sleepwalking than anything else. It had taken quite a bit to get Link moving, but they had made it to Karusa Valley before the heat would truly be a problem. Now it was just a matter of waiting for the sun to settle into twilight.

 

Link, however, decided that instead of resting, he wanted a few questions answered. “You never told me the woman that was supposed to help me was actually a male. And another thing, an Older Gerudo, and the Chief herself actually, all knew I was male and seemed amused by it. What’s going on with that?”

 

Shyama shook her head, chuckling somewhat in amusement. “Oh Link, if I wasn’t aware you had lost your memories, I would think you were trying to be insulting. You see, Long ago, the Gerudo would only bear a male child once every century who would then become out King and Husband to the majority of our tribe. That Gerudo tended to be the mortal for of the Great Calamity before he decided to shed his fragile form to become the mass of Malice that he truly is.”

 

After ensuring that Link was following, even if it was with a look of confusion, she continued. “It led to many wars, near extinction of the Gerudo, and open slaughter. But we survived because the Sand Mother would guide us, and provided us with fruit and running water when we were in need of it. Eventually, after many generations, we were found by an Envoy of then Hylian Queen, whose name was Zelda per tradition. The Envoy saw our dwindling numbers and several males of varying ages. At first, the Queen demanded we slay our brothers to prevent another Gerudo Hylian war. But we refused. They came to us, and for generations, we had not fallen into war against the Hylians. For the first time in our history, we were bearing males that allowed our tribe to endure and survive. Protectors and fathers and we refused to give in to the demand and offered this compromise. We would only allow those presenting themselves as female into our Tribe, and forbid entry to all males. The Queen, intrigued by our compromise, saw the Wisdom of it and allowed it. She likely expected our males to be banished within a week, and some were. However, we knew that many of our Brothers and Fathers did not like being male, and only presented as male for our race to continue, but they also did things that were expected of our women. They learned to sew, and cook, crafted jewelry and learned to dance the ceremonial dance of the Mother. Those that liked presenting as males left, and those that disliked it celebrated and finally wore the clothing that presented them as women to those outside out tribe. When word of this reached Hylian ears, many were outraged, but more were accepting and even came to us begging for help so they too could be what they felt they were. We accepted our sister Hylians, taught them what they needed, as they taught us how to be accepted by Hylians as well. We gave our new sisters sanctuary and homes because outside of our tribe they were ridiculed and forced to be what they were not. It took many, many years for our new sisters to be found acceptable by Hylian law, and only in recent generations has the ridicule and hunting of our Hylian sisters stopped. This is why you were accepted. You were showing our tribe respect by presenting yourself as a female, instead of trying to force your way in as a male as many do. Even so, you will find that many whisper about the males that come and go from Gerudo Town, as if it was some great secret. The only races that have more firm gender roles are the Rito, and the Zora to some extent. This is why they were amused. You told them you have no memories, I expect, and so they were impressed and amused that you would so naturally do what many would think insulting.”

 

Link tilted his head, trying to turn over the sudden history lesson in his mind before his face went slack as a memory arose. He saw the same girl he remembered at Kara Kara, weeping, wishing she could be someone, anyone else if only for a day. He heard himself offer to take her place, give her time to be herself and escape her fathers stare if only for a day. He saw himself learning how to be the girl, posture just right, and wearing heavy, thick dresses and a long wig. Excuses were given and having help from a loud Gerudo woman with intimidating height, though privately she thanked him for his thoughtfulness. Something told him that he knew the Gerudo woman well, but her name was just out of reach.

 

When he came to, Shyama was leaning over him, eyes filled with concern and hand on his cheek. From this angle, he could just barely see some of the skin that was normally hidden by her veil and so he averted his eyes. “I’m fine, it was just a memory. Like the one I had in the Bazaar.” He gently pushed her away, offering her a slight smile of reassurance that obviously wasn’t reassuring her, if the water skin and fruit that were pushed into his hands was any indication.

 

“Still, you should eat and drink just to be safe. We are in the hottest part of the day.” He had gone slack, barely sitting upright on his own, so of course, she was concerned. Most didn’t do that for no reason, and even if he was remembering his past, she didn’t want him getting sick from the heat. It was curious though, that her little history lesson made him remember something. “If I may ask, what did you remember? Nothing bad, I hope?”

 

Link shook his head, taking care to finish the fruit before answering. Something that he wouldn’t have cared to do before he remembered. “No, this one was tame compared to that I remembered at the Bazaar. They both had the same girl though. Long blonde hair, being chased and cornered by beings in red and weird masks. They were going to kill her, but I killed one and scared off the other two. The same girl I think I used to pretend to be so she could get a break from her father. There was a Gerudo that approved of me taking her place. I know i knew her, but I just can’t…” Link reached out, mouth opening and closing in frustration as he grabbed at thin air. “It’s right there but I just can’t reach it. I should know this!”

 

Shyama gently put a hand on Link’s shoulder, lowering his reaching hand and squeezing it. “Don’t force yourself, Link. It’s good that you’re remembering, but trying to force it may do more harm than good. Try to rest for now, and prepare for tonight. I think the people attacking the girl were Yiga, and if I’m right, that girl is the Princess. If that’s the case, then I think I know who the Gerudo may have been, but I’ll tell you once we have the heirloom. It wouldn’t do to strain you just before we try and sneak into a well-guarded hideout. Rest. Let your mind settle after what it’s endured.”

 

Link nodded slowly, though he did frown at the idea of resting. He wanted to know more about his past now, thank you very much, but Shyama had a point. And he was getting a headache. He took another drink from his waterskin, laying in the shade and glancing at Shyama’s back. The heat made him tired, but he couldn’t help but think she knew much more than she was actually saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard to have this done for the anniversary week, but I'm a few days too late. Oops? Well, at least you get to enjoy this. As I have no beta, I am using the free version of Grammarly. If you see something it didn't spot, please let me know! Most of this chapter is world building, headcanons and moving the plot along. I'm guessing in about 3 or 4 chapters, we will be out of the desert and heading to the next Divine Beast. Then again, that depends on the muse. Either way, Read, Enjoy, Comment and Review! See you all once I have chapter 3 for Seeking Truth or Power Reborn!


	3. Entering the Hideout

“Are you sure you made a Sneaky Elixir? Because it’s obviously not working!” Shyama ducked another swing from one of the Yiga clan, swearing profusely as she retaliated by swiping her scimitar at the clan members abdomen. The clan member jumped back, only getting a small tear in their clothing which only made the Gerudo swear louder. “I swear upon the Mother, Link, if we hit one more ambush I will kill you myself!”

Link grunted, knocking away a heavy strike from a Windcleaver and managing to twist into a glancing strike at the Blademaster’s side before he jumped away. “I did the best I could! I would like to see you do better Shyama!”

“I would love to, but I haven’t exactly wandered around Hyrule getting ingredients like you have! I thought you knew what you were doing!” Shyama yelled in triumph as she finally got a decent blow on the Footsoldier. The clan member leapt away, a hand pressed to the bleeding wound at their ribs before making a hand sign and vanishing again. This time, though, they had left behind some rupees and a Mighty Banana. Why they left things behind in defeat was something Shyama would never understand, but she wasn’t about to let it go to waste. She didn’t know a trade to earn money, so it wasn’t like she was going to question it too much.

“It was your suggestion to sneak in at night, Shyama! You ever think that might have been a bad idea?” Link yelped when his blade shattered as he blocked another strike, jumping away and reaching into his enchanted pouch to pull out another blade. “I doubt there would have been this many out if we had snuck in during the day!”

“No, they would have all been in the shade of the canyon just like us, making this even more of a trial! It doesn’t help that this is the only known way in, or I would have taken us a different way.” Shyama darted past Link, giving him time to find a new blade and keeping the Blademaster back.

“You know, I have to admit that they picked a really good place for a hideout. One way in, no way around the giant canyon, lines of statues to direct the flow of traffic. It’s pretty genius.” Link tugged a Demon Carver from his pouch, rushing forward to cover Shyama and take down the Blademaster. Between the two of them, the Yiga member was quickly dispatched, leaving behind his sword and some rupees that were quickly gathered and put away.

Shyama panted as she looked over her blades, wincing at their state before swiping at the sweat on her face. “Link, a battle is no time to tell your enemy that they did a good job picking their hideout. Even if they did really good picking it out and forming choke points perfect for an ambush.” She shook her head, looking Link over and trying to see if he had any major injuries. Luckily, it just looked like he had a few minor scratches. “It shouldn’t be that much further ahead. My blades aren’t going to hold up to much more strain though. They were my good ones too.”

Link chuckled, digging around in his pouch again and pulling out a Golden Scimitar that he held out for the Gerudo to take. “We need to get you an enchanted pouch like mine. We can’t have you breaking your blades in the middle of a fight and having nothing to fight with after, now can we?”

Shyama grumbled but nodded in thanks as she took the weapon and slipped it into place on her back. “I won’t be able to get something like that from here. It would have to come from someplace outside of the desert, and Sand Mother knows who would even carry it. Each family in Gerudo Town has an enchanted box, handed down from mother to daughter, that contains family secrets and history, but pouches? That, we do not have.”

Link paused, his waterskin halfway to his mouth as he stared at the Gerudo curiously. “Wait, you all have family secrets and personal history? Why? I would think you all would share things as a community.” Link took a healthy sip of water, curious and eager to learn more about the Gerudo.

Shyama hesitated, wondering why she had opened her mouth and said what she had. Oh well. She had already slipped, so she might as well follow through. “While that’s true, there are things that each family has learned that later is passed down to a daughter. It can also contain genealogy for the family, though that was more useful a long time ago when we still had Kings. I don’t have my family’s box, even though I have no sisters.” She shook her head, shifting uncomfortably, and sipping at her own water before starting toward the entrance to the clan's hideout again. “I don’t deserve it anyway, being banished and all.”

Link tucked his on skin away, jogging up to Shyama with a frown. “You keep mentioning that, and that you shouldn’t be seen with me if I want to have good relations with your people. You need to tell me why. I don’t like being kept in the dark about this. I have enough to worry about, without wondering why you were kicked out of your tribe.”

Shyama shook her head, but she knew he was right. It would only create a barrier between them, and prohibit them from working well together. “I know. And with this happening, it’s not like we will be able to keep it secret from little Riju anyway.” She kept walking, resolutely not looking at Link even as she watched for more Yiga clan members. “The reason you won’t see many Gerudo my age, or Riju’s age, is because they’re already dead. I have the ability to see and interact with spirits, or Lost Souls as some people call them. It is an ability that the Gerudo of old would revere because it was often an ability of our King. However, with time, the once revered ability became one that was scorned. I was instructed in how to contain my abilities, but not control them. I had to bottle them up, and the older I grew, the sicker my mother became. I was nine when she died, and in my grief, my control snapped. It lashed out in anger, and tore through the town, taking the lives of many children of my generation. Because I lost control, I was exiled and left to die in the sands. I did try to do as instructed, but either the Sand Mother or the Goddesses had more use for me. And now you know, and we are also here.” She made to move into the opening in the wall, but a hand on her elbow pulled her back.

Link was angry, but his anger was not toward Shyama. He tugged the Gerudo around, forcing her to look at him. “Shyama, you were a child. Yes, what happened is tragic, but you said yourself, you couldn’t control it, only contain it. It was bound to break free sometime.” He let the Gerudo go, watching her move away from him again. It was almost as if she feared him, and it was something that tugged on a memory that was just out of reach. It also seemed far too simple of an explanation. “While I think there’s more to it, I don’t blame you either. For some reason, I get the feeling that this isn’t the first time something like this has happened.”

Shyama was glad for her veil for once, knowing the Hylian wouldn’t be able to see her chewing her lip to pieces. There wasn’t much more that she could say about what happened, but at the same time, there was so much more to it. She’d known that if she had been properly trained, she could have saved her mother. That it was her making her mother sick. No, don’t focus on that, just get this done, help Link do his job, and hopefully atone. “If only everyone thought as you do, Link. Let’s just get Riju’s treasure back to her. The sooner we get this done, and free Nabooris, the sooner you can get out of this desert and not possibly have to watch them try and kill me. Again.”

She couldn’t help but sigh when she entered the cavern, looking around warily. Several possible passageways were covered in cloth, as were the statues. IN the center, there seemed to be an altar of some sort. She’d never been here, but it was said that before the Yiga had taken this place over, it was a space used to worship the Heroines. She could certainly understand why. “So this is the home of the Heroines. Or it was before the Yiga came.”

Link came to stand beside her, looking around before shrugging. “Then when we can get rid of the Yiga, it can be their home again. For now, we need to find a way forward.” His eyes caught on the torches around the room, and he almost clumsily pulled out a bow from his pouch and nocked an arrow into it. He lit the tip with one of the torches, quickly firing it at one of the banners covering the passages.

“Link! What are you doing??” Shyama reached for her damaged blades, watching the flaming cloth warily. She didn’t know what would be on the other side of the cloth after all. “Are you insane?? We are in an enclosed space, with nowhere for the smoke to go! Even if there was another entrance, it’s either going to alert the Yiga that we made our way inside- Would you stop doing that??” Shyama’s voice was almost shrill when Link shot off another flaming arrow, and then another, completely ignoring her protests to stop.

“Look, we got ambushed multiple times tonight so it’s not like they aren’t already aware someone is coming. We don’t know if we actually managed to kill one of the clan, or if they crawled back into this little hole to seek treatment. Keese!” Link twisted, shooting another flaming arrow at one of the bat-like creatures that appeared from one of the passages he had recently revealed. He clipped the thing’s wing, making it screech and tumble to the floor as Shyama split another in twain.

With that dealt with, he dug around in his pouch for the Windcleaver he had taken from one of the ambushes and carefully poked and moved the still burning cloth away from one passage. He did the same for the second passage when he saw the first was a dead end, smirking at Shyama when this one seemed to go deeper into the Mesa. “See? Now we have the entrance uncovered, so we can tell the others which way to go if these guys take something else that’s precious to another race! And the cloth will be newer as well, so it will be easy to find if they try to cover it up again!”

Shyama glared and stalked over to the Hylian, still furious that he thought nothing of alerting their enemies to the fact that they were, in fact, here. She had to admit that he had made a decent point, however, she would only admit it mentally. “You forget they were once Sheikah. They would know to at least age the cloth they would hang up in here, or to move the treasures stolen to another stronghold.” She shook her head, free hand tangling in LInk’s hair and ruffling it. “Then again, it’s not bad for someone that lost all of his memories.”

Link swat away the hand in his hair, giving the Gerudo a mild glare before leading the way into the darkened passage. “I didn’t hear you coming up with anything and I want to get this done. Impa made it seem like we didn’t have much time to stop the Calamity.”

Shyama hummed, absently twirling her Scimitar and keeping her eyes on the shadows. “You didn’t exactly give me a chance to help you plan, you know? And it had been a hundred years since the fall. It would make sense that we wouldn’t have much time, though as long as it doesn’t take several years, I think we will be fine.”

Link shook his head, an almost pensive look on his face. “No, I don’t think that’s it. The only one that’s been actively fighting Ganon has been Zelda. We aren’t gaining ground against him either because the Blood Moon revives Ganon’s minions. Hyrule is in ruins, almost like it’s just a husk of itself. I’ve seen several burnt down towns, others completely demolished with the only markings of there being a settlement there being the cut stone paths. If anything, I think she’s more concerned that if this isn’t finished soon, there will be no Hyrule left.”

Shyama paused, furrowing her brows in thought before nodding slightly in the dim light. “You may be right. Trade has been hard to come by in recent years, and the Gerudo depend on it. If you say so much of Hyrule is in ruins, it would explain the decline of travelers, and thus trade. I had heard that the road had become more dangerous, but if it’s to the extent you say.” She trailed off, pinching her lips into a thin line. If it was as bad as Link said, it would explain the need for haste. Still, just because they needed to hurry didn’t mean they needed to be reckless. “We will need to be quick, but that doesn’t mean we go charging in and being stupid. Once we are out of here, I will work with you on your word skills. I was not of an age to learn to wield a bow, so I think it would be best to go to Rito Village after we free Nabooris. They are the best archers from what I have heard and remember from lessons, and they are close by. Perhaps one of them would be willing to tutor you?”

Link remained quiet but nodded in acknowledgment. It made sense to him, and since they were close by, it would make things easier. Shyama would help him with the sword, the Rito with the bow. Perhaps the Gorons and Zora would be able to teach him other skills that he lacked. Then again, there was another way. “There are also Shrines hidden throughout Hyrule. I’ve completed a few, and with each one, I seem to remember more. Techniques, strategy, training, anything related to battle, and even things that aren’t. I’ve remembered Court manners and looking over training of soldiers, I think? It’s hard to describe.”

“Then we find as many as possible, and train when we can. Perhaps you can teach me a thing or two as well.” Shyama lightly hit Link’s shoulder, chuckling at the boy before gesturing ahead. The corridor they had been following had led to stairs, and she could see the glint of metal bars from the torches near the top. ”Be careful, Link. Perhaps I should take the lead for the moment?”

Link nodded his assent, falling back so Shyama was in front of him. He did his best to mimic her posture and the way she walked, impressed with the way she seemed to glide as she moved. She hardly made a sound as she moved, and she seemed to know exactly how to hold her blades to minimize the light that they caught. Any doubt he had had about the Gerudo was gone, banished from his mind simply due to how she was handling herself in the certainly hostile territory. In some ways, it scared him. Shyama had been on her own and left for dead in the desert sands, prey for the monsters that lurked in the dunes. The way she moved was not the way prey would act when trying to hide and stay away from those that would seek her death. No. She was not the prey, but instead the predator. It made him wonder just how good she would have been had she been allowed to remain with her people and train.

Shyama froze, uncurling a single finger from around the hilt of her scimitar. While she knew LInk was trying to imitate her, she could still hear him clearly, but he wasn’t the only one she heard. With Link coming to a stop behind her, remaining blessedly quiet for once, she strained her senses to try and figure out how many others were just ahead. It only sounded like one, but with the way the breathing was hitching as if in pain could be disguising a second. There were no footsteps that she could hear either. An injured clan member, perhaps? But she had seen the glint of metal from the corridor, so perhaps she was hearing an injured prisoner instead?

Shyama waited another moment, listening to the hitching breaths and minor scuffing of someone moving on the ground. When she felt sure enough that it was only the possible prisoner ahead, she shifted her weight to her lead foot, and then to the ball of both feet, raising her just enough to see over the edge of the top step, but also making it easy to duck again if she needed to. It was when she saw the small cage carved into the rock that she relaxed somewhat, focusing on the figure inside the cage. She knew the person in the cell, alright. Chasing, cursing and throwing rotten food and stones at another being tended to make one quite remarkable.

She eased herself out of her crouch, gesturing for Link to rise as well. After all, there was no sign of a clan member nearby, just the prisoner. A grim smile was hidden by her veil when she heard the other Gerudo hiss out a breath, the fury in the other woman’s eyes making Shyama glad she’d chosen to stay back. “Need a little help?”

The imprisoned Gerudo moved her black veil enough to spit at Shyama’s feet, making sure to keep one hand pressed against her side. “The only thing you can do to help is to die, ḡurba!”

Shyama laughed, shaking her head even as she kicked dust over the other woman’s spit. “That’s not a very nice thing to say to someone that can get you the aid you need, now is it Barta? If I die, it’s likely the boy will as well. He is the only one that can free Nabooris and the others, and save our home. Are you going to listen, or are you going to make things difficult?”

Link looked between the two women, afraid to get between them, but also worried that things would escalate and bring the Yiga down to investigate. Why did he get the feeling things were about to go south?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this, but then again, I'm rarely happy with my writing. I had to bow to the Muse's whims on a lot of this, and hopefully the barebones reveal of what Shyama's been hiding wasn't too much of a letdown. There's a reason that she has the ability that she has, and if you've played Ocarina of Time, you may be able to guess it. More will be revealed in later chapters as we get to know her. Also, just to make it known, I DO NOT SPEAK ARABIC. If the word I pulled from the language is incorrect in any way, please let me know and leave me a correction, and I will adjust it asap.


	4. One Trick Pony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in the middle of enemy territory, Link and Shyama search for the sacred Thunder Helm

The two Gerudo had slipped into their native language, likely exchanging more insults and threats when Link finally decided that he had had enough. “Stop it, both of you. Fighting like this will get us nowhere and cost precious time. Barta, like it or not I need Shyama’s help so you’re going to have to just to accept that. Can you get out of here on your own, or not?”

The caged Gerudo hissed something he couldn’t understand, but nodded, her eyes unmoving from Shyama’s face. “I can get out of here and back to town just fine. I had hoped to gather more information about the Yiga before escaping to retrieve the Thunder Helm.”

Link shook his head, waving his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about the helm. We will get it and return it to Riju as quickly as we can. After that, a day or two to rest and gather items to take Nabooris back from Ganon will be all that’s needed. Tell Riju that I hope to have the Divine Beast freed soon after getting the heirloom back for her, as she requested.”

Barta nodded, grimacing as she shifted in her cage. “I will pass along her message, but be warned. Riju will demand the death of the ḡurba, something that should have happened years ago. She cannot aid you on Nabooris either.”

Link frowned as Shyama shook her head, a light touch on his partners' arms keeping her likely scathing retort unsaid. “That is not your decision, nor is it Riju’s. The Divine Beast may have a Gerudo pilot, but it is Sheikah in design. It is not governed by your laws because it is not yours. Something that I’m sure your Chief needs to be reminded of.” Link turned away, looking at Shyama and gesturing down the corridor. “You know what you’re doing with stealth, so I will follow your lead again. We need to get as far as we can before another alarm is sounded after all.”

Shyama glanced at Barta again, but nodded, keeping away from the cage as best she could. She knew Barta would try something if she got within arms reach, she’d made that much clear earlier. “Fine, just try to mimic me as best you can. If nothing else, keep your weapon and shield from making noise.”

“Can do.” Link waited until Shyama had passed before following after her. He didn’t know if what he’d said about the Divine Beasts was actually true, but it seemed to have worked. Still, he should be prepared for Riju’s fury later. Even though he had had a decent enough meeting with her before, he may have just ruined it all with Barta. He had no doubt the woman was going to tell the Chief everything. Even so, he had best focus on what he needed to do now, instead of thinking about what was going to happen.

As they slipped around guards and climbed their way deeper into the hideout, he had to admire how easy Shyama made it all seem. The few ladders they’d had to climb she’d seemed to scale as if she was born doing it. She didn’t even need to see the lights held by the Yiga to know when to move. It had been slightly terrifying when they came to a room with rafters and stocks of Mighty Bananas, gems, and rupees. She’d had him stay in a room with a table piled full of the favored fruit of the Yiga, vanishing for several minutes after. When she’d returned, she had the precious gems and rupees he’d seen, as well as a few he hadn’t, and had him put them in his enchanted pouch. He’d barely done it before she was moving again, this time grabbing a couple fruit from the table and leading him to an area that overlooked what seemed to be a door. She distracted the guards by dropping the fruit where they would be easily spotted, then practically pulled him off the rafters and into the room.

“Well, this is awkward. This is the only room I wasn’t able to scout, and the most heavily guarded, but the Helm isn’t here.” Shyama was more relaxed but still spoke quietly. They’d worked too hard to attract the guards outside now.

“Well, it has to be somewhere in here. This room seems like it belongs to someone important at the least. It wouldn’t be guarded for no reason.” Link shrugged, and split away from Shyama, keeping out of the line of sight of the doorframe. He found more fruit and a couple chests, but nothing that looked like the helm that had been described to him. He hummed thoughtfully, pulling the Slate from its holster and tapping at the screen. He went through its runes, looking to see if anything would light up on the screen.

“Link, what are you doing?” Shyama peered at the Slate curiously, fascinated as Link slowly scanned the room. She didn’t understand how, but the Slate was showing the different objects in the room, and a couple items were even highlighted in yellow before he tapped another button and everything turned pink.

“I’m checking to see if I can use the Slate’s runes to spot a hidden area. The pink screen is Magnesis, which allows me to lift and move metal objects like chests and weapons. The yellow is Stasis and allows me to freeze something temporarily. There’s another that’s blue that lets me create pillars of ice, another for taking pictures, and two different types of bombs can be created as well. It also has a sensor and map function as well. If I take pictures of enemies, plants, and animals it will tell me a little about them. It’s a useful thing to have, to be honest. I don’t think that’s all it can do either, but that’s all I know how to do on it.” Link made a small noise of triumph as he found a wall that lit up in pink. “There it is. Trick wall.”

Shyama hummed curiously, watching as Link tapped on the glowing section on the slate. She barely withheld a gasp as he tilted the slate, the wall following the motion before he tapped the slate again and put it away. “The Sheikah created that? How? I thought the Divine Beasts were a marvel, but this? If I hadn’t seen it, I would laugh at you for even thinking it real!”

Link chuckled, moving toward the opening and peering outside. “You live in a world with magic, with stories of the giant cloud that is the Calamity, the Champions, myself not included, as having magical abilities, and this slate’s abilities are beyond belief? Granted, I don’t think it’s a type of magic that would be well known.”

Shyama snorted, shaking her head slowly. “Link, I’m going to assume you’ve heard about the other Champions while on the road. That, or you subconsciously remember more than you realize you do.” That was a question for another time though. The fact that he spoke of it so casually was interesting but second to getting the Helm back to Riju. “Nevermind. It’s something to think about later. So you see the Helm out there?”  
Link shrugged, though his brows had furrowed somewhat in thought. “Lovely. It’s an open area, almost like a place you would use for a ritual? There are huts on the cliff face back here. It looks like it’s some kind of bowl, with a canyon at the back that one could climb to if they had the stamina.”

Shyama sighed, grumbling under her breath and touching the pommel of her swords. “Then it looks like we go in, look around and if need be climb up into the canyon. Mother give us strength.”

“I think we are going to need more than strength, but I’ll take whatever we can get.”Link huffed and slipped through the opening and looking around the open area before him. At first, he had thought it was a place of ceremony, and it still could be, but it also looked like an arena. He shuddered at the thought, a feeling of foreboding filling him as he moved further in.

Nothing happened at first, both moving around the edges of the arena, wary of possible traps the Yiga may have set. That, and they didn’t want to get too close to the large hole that laid in the center of the arena. It didn’t take long for there to be a telltale puff of smoke, strips of paper fluttering to the ground around the oddest Yiga member that they had seen so far. Enough so that they had glanced at each other with matching expressions of incredulity.

“Who the heck are you two, coming into my favorite napping spot like this.” The Yiga member rubbed at his mask like he would rub at his eyes, nearly every movement agitating his robust belly. “Wait, what’s that on your hip?”

The overweight clan member leaned forward, laughing after a moment and seemingly ignoring Shyama for now. “It is! That’s the Sheikah Slate! That means you’re that Link guy I’ve been looking for!” His laughter continued, elated at the knowledge that it was Link.

Shyama drew her blades slowly, lips pressed into a thin line as the Yiga monologued about sending his people out to scour Hyrule for Link, only for the Hylian to wander into the very heart of Yiga territory. The portly man began introducing himself, as Shyama slid into one of the stances ingrained in her mind, breathing a prayer before leaping at the man’s side. She twisted in the air to become a whirlwind of steel, only for her blades to cut through the smoke and slam onto the hard packed ground.

“Now that is just rude! I was trying to introduce myself here! it’s only proper to know who will be killing you after all.” The man nodded, arms crossed from his place a few paces away from Shyama as she stumbled from the failed attack. “Don’t get me wrong, I know all about you, little Shyama. Poor, poor little Gerudo. Don’t worry, I’ll make your death swift and send your head to your people. They haven’t been able to kill you in nearly a decade, and yet you’ve come to me to die.”

He paused, seemingly for effect before he started doing some sort of dance. “The strong! The burly!! The one!! The only!!!” He slipped into a stance, his formerly jovial tone darkening into something almost sinister. “Master Kohga! Now, prepare yourselves!” With that, he vanished once again, only to reappear behind Link before spinning away to summon a spiked ball that floated above his head, while a barrier protected his front.

“Link, I really hope you have ideas! He looks like a joke, but we shouldn’t underestimate him!” Shyama could try to flank, but the way he had spun away from Link suggested he was much faster than he actually appeared. Not to mention he had dodged her other attack. It was doubtful the Yiga Clanmaster would let them so close again. “Do you have a bow that you’re competent with? He’s just going to vanish if we get close, and then we will be in danger of that metal ball.”

“Working on it!” Link was fumbling with his enchanted pouch, retrieving a worn Bokoblin bow and a handful of arrows. The barrier flickered out of existence, and Link nocked and fired one toward Khoga, though it ended up being little more than a distraction. His shot barely scratched his arm, but it was enough to break his concentration. The metal orb that had been hovering above him fell, the robust man unable to get away in time and being knocked into the dirt. Shyama leapt toward the dazed man, her sword tearing into his side before he vanished again.

It continued like this for several minutes, Link shooting an arrow the moment he could and sometimes scoring decent hits and others merely grazing. Shyama would use this distraction to rip open another wound, and it was starting to show in the way Khoga moved. He was slowing down, struggling a little more to get away let alone summoning his orbs and barrier. Eventually, he had had enough. He jumped away, body spinning rapidly before coming to a stop about the pit and stamping in the air, seemingly furious that he was having such a hard time with two nobodies.

  
With his new position, Shyama would no longer be able to attack him when he was dazed. Something he was taking advantage of. The next ball he summoned was larger, with more spikes and seemingly heavier. It took more for him to move it, and his barrier wasn’t dropping like before either. Shyama didn’t know what to do, as she was unable to use a bow or even get to the Clanmaster. Her head jerked to Link when she heard wood clattering to the ground, the Champion having dropped his bow and arrows as he pulled the Sheikah Slate from its holster. “Link, what are you doing?? Have you lost your mind?!”

“Been there, done that, still picking up the pieces! I just have an idea, hold on!” Link tapped on the slate, though Shyama was watching the ball that was starting to get a little faster in its rotation. She nearly swore when it suddenly stopped, and Link directed the slate to make it ram their enemy. He flew out of the pit, skidding over the ground with Shyama following after him. He had only just regained his footing when Shyama was on him, slashing across his chest before he vanished again.

He reappeared at the edge of the pit with his hand pressed to his chest. “Who would have thought I’d be done in like this. And to you two of all people.” He clenched his fist, snarling in anger. “You think I’m just going to let this stand? Do you!? I refuse to go out this way!” He started to laugh, pulling his hand from his bleeding wounds. “My ultimate technique. A technique taught by my father’s mother’s father! It will destroy you both!!”

Khoga clasped his hands together, and the ground began to quake beneath their feet. Shyama and Link tightened their grip on their respective weapons, bodies tensing as they prepared to move when another ball appeared and slammed into the ground between them.

Shyama couldn’t help but look at Link again, confused as to how this technique was any different to those he had shown before. “Really? Is this all the guy knows?”

The Clanmaster started laughing again, his tone full of mocking despite the pain he had to have been in. “Just a tad too big. Are you two still alive over there? Oh well, it’s not like it matters. Soon, the two of you will be gone for good, and my Master can return once more!” He spoke with smug confidence, seemingly assured that victory would be his.

Link held the Slate up again, tapping at it as Khoga continued his monologue. “Only the leader of the Yiga clan can use this technique. It is the ultimate-” Link made a pushing motion with the slate, tapping its surface again to get the ball to roll toward Khoga. They heard him cry out, though he did not appear as the ball rolled toward the pit. “Cowards!! I will be remembered! The Yiga will track you to the ends of Hyrule!”  
Shyama flinched when he was cut off, the crash of the metal ball echoing up from the depths of the pit. With a sigh, she flicked her blades before sliding them into their respective sheaths. “Well, that’s that. Perhaps now they can be removed from these sacred grounds.”

Link nodded in agreement, moving to a chest that had appeared with Khoga’s defeat, sighing in relief when he saw the Thunder Helm inside. “Got it. Now we can warp to Gerudo Town.” He tucked the helm into his couch, turning toward Shyama, only to see her shaking her head.

“Link, you can go to the town, I cannot. I will meet you where we met before coming here. No, listen to me.” Shyama raised her hand, giving him a sad smile. His heart was in the right place, but he did not understand their laws. It was unlikely that he ever would. “Not even helping you get the Helm will earn me a place among my people again. Riju blames me for so much, she has hardened her heart against me. Nothing will ever be enough to earn a place with her as our Chief. Warping directly to them would be a death sentence for me, and I will not allow you to add me to the friends you have no doubt already lost. Go. I’ll meet up with you when you go to tame Nabooris.”

Link hesitated, not wanting to leave Shyama here in the middle of enemy territory. Granted, she was much better than he was at sneaking around, but a single mistake would be deadly. Still, she had survived on her own this long. He sighed, shaking his head with a sad smile. “If you’re not where we met in three days, I will tear through the desert looking for you. You promised to teach me, remember? Can’t have you breaking your word when so much rides on us succeeding.”

Shyama laughed, waving a hand even as she nodded. “Yes yes, I’ll see you in three days Mr. Champion, Sir.” She made a mockery of a salute, causing Link to laugh despite their situation. “Go. Get some rest, some healing potions, and any other supplies you’re told to get. I don’t break my promises if I can help it.” When Link vanished into a swirling blue mist, Shyama looked around, pursing her lips before running and scaling the back of the arena. Might as well get some supplies while she was in the area. The Mother knew when she would be able to get supplies next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry all! I swear I meant to have this out a long time ago, but preparations for my Anime Convention have chased away the bunnies, and I'm really struggling to get them back! Con crunch is killer and I am just praying that I will have everything done in time. Granted, I still have a month, but I have so much armor to make i'm going crazy! I'm really trying to make my chapters longer, and with more content for all of you. Hopefully this was worth the wait! Please let me know what you all think, or if you see anything that needs to be addressed! Also, does anyone want to get to Know Shyama a bit more? If so, you're in luck!! She has her own blog now! Just click the link, and ask away! See everyone next time! https://desertmoonflower.tumblr.com/


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally starting to move forward, and we start to learn things that don't make sense.

Three days had never passed so quickly before. Shyama had managed to find supplies and weapons, though she only had a small pack to carry things in. She only kept the weapons in the best condition, a Golden Spear, and a mismatched pair of Scimitars. She had several stalks of various Saffron and Chilly Elixirs. She’d even managed to produce some weak Healing Elixirs. They wouldn’t actually do much, but they could at least be used to keep someone stable enough to get to some help. She’d found a shrine behind the Yiga hideout that was frozen over, though she’d had to run from the enemies that had made their home there. She wasn’t equipped to handle the chill for long. After that, she’d stopped by the stables and informed them that Link might come here with her if they needed medical help. The stablehands here had always been kind to her, helping her and hiding her from her former sisters when she was sick or injured. They promised to keep an eye out for the two of them, and Beedle had been kind enough to part with some of his rarer items to help them succeed.

Now all she needed to do was wait for Link to appear. It wasn't easy, waiting out in the open for Link to come to her with his plan to board Naboris with her. He had said Riju was planning on aiding him in boarding the Beast as well with the Thunder Helm. The thought of seeing the girl-Chief again made her uneasy, bile rising in her throat. She knew the girl's mother had died only a couple of years after she herself had been banished and that Riju herself had been very ill during that time. She only seemed to be getting well towards the end of her mother's life. It was something that Shyama was sure the girl-Chief blamed her for.

Shyama gathered some sand into her fist, watching as she tilted her hand and let it slip through her fingers. There were many things that she was at fault for, even if it hadn't been intentional. No matter what Link said, nothing could avert that truth. So many innocent lives stained her hands, child or not. Taught to bottle things away, to keep them hidden until the talent withered and died, or exploded at the seams of whatever she buried it in.

Shyama brushed off her hand, checking the position of the sun again. It wasn't wise for her to stay out in the open for very long. It didn't happen often, but she had run into Gerudo patrols before. She didn't want to think what would happen if they ran into her while she was with Link. It was bad enough that Barta knew that they were traveling together.

She rested a hand on her Scimitar when she heard another approach, turning to look in their direction before relaxing. She did have to admit that as much as Link may not favor his Gerudo attire, it certainly favored him. The way he seemed to unconsciously shift into a somewhat feminine walk was amusing. "I was starting to worry about needing to move. I don't know if any patrols are headed this way, and you know why I cannot be seen."

Link nodded, smiling sadly as he came to a stop a little ways away. "I would have understood if you had and stayed in the area as best I could. I wouldn't want you to be hurt because you were waiting for me." Link shrugged, glancing back the way he came before focusing again. "Riju has a plan to get Naboris down so I can board it. She wasn't pleased to know that I had met, and was working with you. Very much the opposite, in fact. Essentially demanded that I immediately cut all ties with you and signal the Gerudo if I saw you again."

Shyama shook her head, chuckling dryly at the Hylians words. "I told you, Link, that they would be quite offended to know you were working with me. Barta likely went and told Riju first thing while treating her wounds as a secondary concern." Shyama sighed, deflating and shaking her head. "I do not know how I will be able to join you on the Beast. If she's helping you calm it, I won't be able to be there. She will kill me on sight."

Link nodded, a slight smile on his lips. "I figured as much, which is why I have a plan. The Shiekah slate doesn't just have the ability of Stasis and Magnesis, it also allows me to travel between Shrines. Because the Divine Beast was created by the same people as the Shrines, using the same technology, I believe that I will be able to travel to and from it as well. If I'm right, then I will be able to meet you after boarding and take you back to it. Then the only problem would be figuring out where to meet so I can get you."

Shyama tilted her head, considering Links words and a bit startled as well. That made a great deal of sense and would help them greatly in this adventure as well. And if every Beast was only accessible by one being at a time, then this could change everything. "Link, have you tried traveling with another person before? If you haven't tested it, we should test it now before assuming it will work. We can find another way if it doesn't work."

Link shook his head, looking somewhat bashful. "I haven't exactly been able to test it before now, to be honest. I always figured that it would work if I had someone with me as long as they were touching me or the slate. I mean, there's no reason that it shouldn't work like that."

"Except that you're a Champion, Link. You're the one blessed with the Master Sword. Chosen by the Divine, if you will." Shyama tried to keep her voice soft, a bitter smile on her covered lips. "It may be attuned to you in some way that we do not understand. Even so, we should still try to test it. Do you have a place to port to that is close by, that isn't near Gerudo town or the Bazaar? I was at the stables while we were apart, and they remain friendly toward me. In the past, they have shielded me from the Gerudo when I was unwell or wounded in some way, and I believe there was a shrine in the cliff face above it. I saw a blue glow coming from it at least. It might also present us with the opportunity to take a peek at the one that I found frozen behind Karusa Valley, though that one was not glowing. There were enemies in the area, however, so it might be best to leave it until we are better equipped to handle that." Shyama shrugged, shifting uneasily in the sand.

Link shook his head, grimacing at the thought of tackling another shrine at this time. "No. Let's get the Divine Beast taken care of before we try and prepare for the other shrine. The ones that have a glow to it indicate that I have activated it with the Slate. If it's blue, I have completed the puzzle within it, and orange means that I haven't yet completed the puzzle. I sometimes find weapons and gems in the Shrines, and some are more challenging than others. Each holds a monk within that presents me with a Spirit Orb that helps me remember little things about my previous life? I imagine that you would call it that at least. It was one hundred years ago after all."

"You could. I don't really know what else you would call it. your life was essentially put on pause for one hundred years, and so much has changed in that time that it may as well be a previous life."Shyama flinched, looking uneasily in the direction of the mesa that separated the desert from the rest of Hyrule. "The same could be said of the Princess. I do not think that this is what she would expect to return to. It will likely break her heart to see her people desolate like this."

"It just means that we need to end this before more lives are lost. We need to do this for those that cannot protect themselves and bring peace back to our home." Link's expression had hardened again, reminding Shyama that he was a warrior even if he had forgotten it for the most part.

Shyama hummed in agreement, poking the shorter boy with a hidden smirk. "Then why are we wasting time? Let's test this theory of yours, and get on that Beast. You spoke of me needing to possibly touch you or the slate? Maybe I should try touching both for now just to be safe? When we are closer to a Shrine we can test which one works best. This way I'm only left alone in the dunes once." Shyama winked at Link, laughing as he slapped away her poking finger.

"Stop poking me already. Look, just grab onto my shoulder, and keep a hand on the side of the Slate. Try not to touch the screen though. It would be pretty bad if you touched a Shrine all the way in Kakariko or something." Link shook his head as he pulled out the Slate, tapping at the screen to get to the map function as Shyama gripped his shoulder tightly. He felt her lean in to watch him tapping at the screen, almost gingerly grabbing one of the corners of the Slate. "I'm fairly certain you won't break it, Shyama. Fair warning, this is going to feel odd if it works."

Shyama was going to ask what he meant by 'weird' but never got the chance. One moment she was turning her face toward his, and the next was a very dizzying moment of being solid but not. Blue seemed to consume everything around her, leaving her weightless as though she was at the peak of a jump just before gravity found her anew. Everything went from the hot sun and soft, but burning, sand to hard stone and cool shade with a sweet wind. She blinked away the blue obscuring her vision, staggering on the platform of the Shrine as she released Link and the Slate like she was burned. She yelped as her foot slid off the rounded edge of the platform, sending her sprawling onto the stone. "Link! I am going to murder you! A little warning would have been welcomed."

Link tucked the slate away and offered Shyama a hand, shaking his head as the woman huffed before taking it. "If I had, then we would have wasted more time. We know it works now, and you know what to brace for. There honestly wasn't a way for me to relate the sensation to you either. It's something that you have to feel for yourself, and each jump itself feels different compared to the others. I think it has something to do with the distance involved or something? I don't know how this stuff works, but that's the only reason I can think of. It might be something I need to ask the Shiekah next time I'm in Kakariko."

Shyama growled and brushed off her minor scratches, checking her clothing for tears and grateful when she found none. "Still, even if you couldn't explain the feeling to me, a warning to brace myself would not have gone amiss." She shuddered when she realized just how close she was to the edge of the little cliff, edging away from the side. "I could have fallen for Din's sake! I didn't know this thing was so close to the edge."

Link shook his head, glancing at the side with a slight grimace. "Yes, that would have been a bad fall, but you didn't fall. You know what to brace for now so you won't be surprised like this again. Look, I'm sorry that I didn't warn you at all, and I promise to warn you in the future, but I truly did believe that this was for the best. I'll grab you next time if we are close to an edge as well if that will make you feel better."

Shyama narrowed her eyes at Link before she huffed and shook her head. "Fine. I'm still not happy about it, but there's nothing to be done about it now. Should I just stay in this area so you can find me easily once you board Naboris?"

Link nodded, peering over the edge toward the stable. "That would be a good idea. There's no Gerudo that I see down there, so you should be safe to do a last minute stock up if you feel the need to. I'll go back to Gerudo Town and board Naboris with Riju's help, then come back here to get you. I got the arrows she recommended I get and practiced surfing with sand seals. That's how she wants to get close to the beast, with the Helm providing us cover from the things lightning. I don't know how long it will take for us to down it long enough for me to board though. Will you be alright here?"

"I told you before that these people have helped me, Link. I'm safe with them while I wait for you. Make sure you use a shield that's almost brand new when you're surfing. The sand causes a lot of damage, and having your shield break while surfing would not only injure you but could possibly kill you if you're close to Naboris." Shyama eyed Link worriedly, eventually settling for ruffling his covered hair. "Just be careful, alright? Don't make me try to hunt down your spirit and see if I can actually strangle you when you're dead." She knew the attempt at a joke was terrible, but she had to try. At least she got Link to snort at the thought, which is what really mattered to her.

"Alright, Mother. I promise I won't give you a reason to try and play with your forbidden magic stuff. And if I do, at least you'll be able to get some experience with it." Link ducked under Shyama's swipe with a laugh, already pulling out the Slate and tapping at its screen. "I'll see you in a bit! And don't worry so much, I've got this!" Link touched the screen again, fading into blue light that stretched itself thin before disappearing, leaving Shyama alone once again.

Shyama spent the following hours attempting to occupy herself so she wouldn't fret as much over Link. SHe slipped down the wall and made use of the stable's cooking pot when she grew hungry, keeping any conversations brief while trying not to appear rude. Most of the patrons were used to this, however, and mostly left her in peace. She paid the stable for the use of their cooking pot and ingredients, climbing back to the ridge where the shrine was. Only a short while after hiding herself from sight, she heard the sounds of a Gerudo patrol. She shuddered, moving backward until she felt the wall press against her spine, sinking into the shadows. If she had remained for another moment or been caught in conversation at the stables, they would have noticed her.

She could still see them when the Shrine began to glow again, Link's body forming on the platform. She lurched to her feet, slapping a hand across the boy's mouth and dragging him back toward the wall, grunting as he tried to fight his way free. "Quiet! Link, there are Gerudo below, knock it off!"

Link hesitated, ultimately relaxing and letting her guide him away from the edge and to the wall. He immediately twisted toward her when she let him go, frowning with concern and keeping his voice hushed. "Do they know you were here? Is it normal for them to come up this way?"

Shyama nodded tightly, warily eyeing the edge of their little outcropping and praying that they would leave soon. "They may have seen me climbing up here. I went to the stable to eat and they arrived within minutes of me coming up here. It's not unusual for them to offer direction to KaraKara or Gerudo town if they are up this way and see travelers. They also try to warn them of me, but the stablehands always reassure travelers that I help those lost, and can actually provide some treatment if they're hurt. We need to get out of here, but they'll see me if we get on the platform. I'm surprised they didn't see the glow from you showing up, or that I seized you. I just couldn't risk you calling out to me with them below."

Link patted Shyama's hand, giving it a tender squeeze when he noticed how jumpy she was. "It's alright. You frightened me at first, but I understand. Once we finish with Naboris, we can leave the desert and the Gerudo won't be as frequent so you will be safer."

Shyama made a sound of agreement, peering over the edge at the stable and sighing when she saw that the patrol was headed back toward the desert. "They're leaving. Can I assume that you managed to make it onto Naboris safely?"

Link stretched, humming in satisfaction as he felt his back pop. "Yep! I even had the opportunity to speak with Urbosa when I first boarded. She knows that I have someone helping me, and told her a little about you. She wants to speak with you when we return." He glanced at the slate, regarding the marker that was the Divine Beast. "She wasn't upset, you know? That you were helping me, I mean. Cautious, but not angry. I think that if you explained to her what happened, she would understand."

Shyama paled, feeling sick to her stomach. Some part of Urbosa still lived, and the Champion was waiting to meet her. Some part of her wished that Link was playing some kind of joke on her, but she knew the Hylian wouldn't joke about something like this. Still, she was terrified of what the former Chief would want with her. "I'm not sure you telling her about me was best, but I suppose it will keep her from attacking me with the Divine Beast once she has control again."

"I know I overstepped telling her, but I didn't want her trying anything when she knew your status. I suspect I was still in shock from actually finding out she was still alive in some form." Link shifted, looking pained before shaking his head. "Come on. The sooner we free Naboris, the sooner we can get you out of the desert and not have to look over our shoulders." Link waited until Shyama had a stable grasp on his shoulder and Slate, supplying a low warning before they were once again suspended in blue light. He chuckled lowly when he felt Shyama sway slipping the slate into its holster. "We're here."

Shyama shuddered, glaring at the late on Link's hip. "I hate that stupid thing, I'm telling you that now. How you can shrug off that feeling I will never know."

"You must be the little Shyama that Link told me about. Welcome aboard Naboris." The disembodied voice wasn't exactly welcoming, but neither was it cold. it weighed heavy with caution, which was understandable considering just what one had to do to even be considered for exile.

"And you must be Lady Urbosa, Champion of the Gerudo." Shyama tried to relax, though she'd grown pale when she'd noticed just how far from the ground they were. She'd known the beast was large, but the sandstorm had always prevented her from seeing just how large it was, And this was just an extended platform that was entirely dwarfed by the rest of it. A single thorn on a Voltfruit cacti. "I must say, Naboris is much more than I imagined it would be."

"Naboris is a marvel, and it is a great honor to be its pilot. Link has told me some about you if only to ensure I do not attempt to use Naboris to do what I should by law. Something about forbidden magic you cannot control, I believe?" Now the voice was sounding cold, almost daring Shyama to respond.

"You are as blunt as my mother said you were, Lady Urbosa." Shyama nodded slightly at Link, cautious moving into the Divine beast as it swayed. It would definitely take some getting used to. "I was born with Spirit Magic, seeing those that had passed that held regrets or were otherwise tied to this realm. I think my mother said I was only three when it was determined that I was actually seeing real spirits, and not making things up as children do. I was taught how to envision my magic and contain it so that it would not taint those around me."

Link swore when he saw the small Guardian ahead, pulling the bow from his back and knocking an arrow before having to dodge to the side. "Busy now! You could have warned us Urbosa!"

Shyama twisted away from the blue sword, growling low in her throat as she tugged her scimitars from their sheaths. She raced forward when Link's arrow hit what seemed to be its eye, scimitars ripping through one of the legs before she had to move away again. She tried her best to avoid the things sword, but there wasn't much room on the walkway. She also had to keep Link's position in mind and try to give him clean shots at its eye as that seemed to stun it. She took the risk of darting in to attack another leg, yelping and narrowly evading a swipe that would have separated her head from her shoulders. Link managed to get a hit on the eye again while it was trying to follow her, and she succeeded in getting a solid hit that tore through another leg that caused the thing to begin sparking. She shot back toward Link, stumbling when the Guardian exploded behind her and somehow managing to keep her feet beneath her.

"I'm going to really hate this technology before we ever finish this quest, aren't I?" Shyama huffed and checked her blade, shaking her head as she slid them back into their sheaths. She poked at the items the explosion had left behind, picking up some sort of hilt only to immediately drop it when the blue sword made a reappearance. She cautiously picked it up again, more prepared to see the sword appear from the thin hilt. "Hey Link, can I keep this thing? It would be a perfect backup for my scimitars break."

"Go for it. I was going to suggest it anyway." Link knelt beside her, scooping the bolts and gears into his enchanted pouch. "One of the Shiekah said I should collect all of these. Supposedly they can be used to create more weapons, and even armor. And these things are small compared to the Guardians we will find outside of the desert. Those ones are terrifying. I'm just hoping the two of us can confuse it when it tries to target us."

"There are five terminals you will need to activate. They should be marked on your map already. Once they are active, you will gain access to the main terminal. I apologize for not warning you, but most of my attention must be on keeping the Blight that defeated me from gaining full control over the Divine Beast. I am not fully aware of what is inside of Naboris because of this." Urbosa seemed to sigh, distracted as she was. "Shyama, you said something about learning to find your magic and contain it.

"Right." Shyama paused when they came to the center of the Divine Beast, looking around the cavernous cylinder in wonder. How the Shiekah had managed to create a Divine Beast of this magnitude was truly humbling and sad. So much knowledge lost to the point it was just barely understood. "It took many years before those that stayed near me started becoming sick. It hit my mother the hardest, and eventually, I petitioned to be taught so that I may try to save her. I was denied and returned home to find mother had gone to live with our Ancestors. My control shattered in my grief, and the magic I had contained lashed out to kill all but myself and Lady Riju."

Link frowned at the walls, pulling out the Slate and opening the map. It seemed that somehow the Slate had downloaded the Divine Beasts inner workings. He could see the blinking dots that were likely the terminals Urbosa spoke of. He twisted the map, searching for the one that would be easiest to get to. He nodded to himself, returning the slate to its position on his hip. "Come on. I think I know where we should start."

Shyama hummed absently and followed Link, still observing the interior of the Divine Beast. Eventually, she managed to separate herself from her awe and focused again on being vigilant. "I was exiled for losing control and killing so many of my sisters. I was almost ten years old at the time. I tried to do as I should, but it seems that our Mother wasn't yet done with me. I kept being found or finding supplies when I was so hungry or thirsty that I didn't care and simply wanted to stop the ache. I don't know how I managed, but I did and now I'm here."

"You must have been ridiculously young to have already been danced for the Mother. I don't think there are records of someone as young as you to have danced at all, now that I think about it." Urbosa sounded curious, though distracted. If she really was keeping the Calamity from gaining full control of the Divine Beast, then it was a wonder that she was even able to pay attention at all.

Shyama fell silent, covering for Link when she needed to and unsure what she could say It was only once they got to the terminal that she finally spoke again, her voice hushed and scared. "I hadn't. I danced alone three years after my exile."

"You did what?" Urbosa's voice was filled with fury, and the storm that followed the Divine Beast seemed to worsen if the cracks of thunder below were to believe. "My successor exiled a child? Broke our Mother's sacred laws??"

Shyama flinched, seeming to shrink into herself at Urbosa's anger. The Gerudo may be dead, but her angry still had an effect on the world of the living as well. She jumped when she felt Link rest a hand on her shoulder, looking concerned and then alarmed when she leaned into his touch. If she wasn't as tall as she was, she would have hidden behind him if she could have. She feared Urbosa's anger, but more than that was the salted wound exposed once again just to answer Urbosa's questions.

In time, Urbosa managed to control her fury, but only just. "Shyama, find your magic within you. I need you to let it flow like the water within the canals of Gerudo town. I know it's against everything you have been taught, but I need you to do this for me."

Shyama shook her head, fully intent on refusing Urbosa when Link interrupted her. "Shyama, I think you need to do this. You said you could see spirits when you were little, right? I think she wants you to see her so that you understand she's not angry with you, but for you. Plus, if you let your magic out, it won't build up like it did when you were little. There's a reason you were born with these abilities, Shyama. A reason the Goddesses wanted you to find me and help me. It won't hurt to try."

"Link, I'll lose control again. I don't want to hurt you, and what if the Shiekah are right? What's going to happen when I hurt or even kill you because I can't control this? I can't be responsible for hurting the last Champion of Hyrule." She couldn't do this. She couldn't risk hurting Link and destroying the only chance Hyrule had of being free.

"You won't. I know it seems silly, and you're going to argue that I don't know you because we've only known each other for a couple of weeks, but I trust you. There's a reason you were the one to save me." Link patted Shyama's shoulder, stepping away so he could activate the terminal. "Just try and do what she's asked. If that's all you ever learn, then it will be enough. Maybe it can give you some closure too so you can heal."

Shyama bit her lip, terrified and unsure that she could do what was being asked of her. Her magic had brought her nothing but pain and death. But then she remembered the friends from her earliest memories. The women that sat with her and told her stories and promised to guard her when she woke up in the middle of the night from nightmares. How long had it been since she'd seen them? Would they be here too? Did they remember her? Eventually, she felt for the pulsing heart of her magic, flinching when she felt it swell at her call. She tried to soothe it, to draw only a slight stream but she couldn't grab it.

She whined with worry and frustration, backing away from the pulsing magic to try and think. What did it feel like when she'd first found it? She hadn't been trying to control it then, only letting it flow as it would until she was forced to cage it. Maybe that was it. She was trying to grab at something that was caged and wanting to be free. It was all mentally pictured. That was how she would control it.

She reached out again, this time not flinching away when it swelled and answered her. This wasn't a beast meant to be caged, it was what she wanted it to be. slowly, she guided the magic into its new form. she freed it from its cage, smoothing it into the waves that lapped at her playfully. She carved a channel between them, connecting the vast pool to a river that wound its way through her, and then back into the lake. Always in motion, and filling and while not perfect, was starting to feel right.

Shyama let the magic flow and expand, free from its cage, but not completely free. It would be easy to cut off the small river if she ever needed to, but she could toy with that idea later. She pulled away and focused on her surroundings again. Her eyes found Link, standing by the terminal and seeming to be waiting for her. She felt herself sigh in relief, glad that she hadn't hurt the Hylian or even made him sick. She let her eyes wander the Divine Beast, gasping then her gaze met the translucent for of not one, but two Gerudo. Only one seemed to have flames dancing around her, and she matched the description passed down from the stories of Urbosa.

"So you can see me now. Good." Urbosa crossed her arms, giving Shyama a sharp smile even though her eyes burned with fury. "Link was right. What I want to say to you is best-said face to face, or as close to it as we can get." Urbosa made to walk toward the smaller Gerudo but stopped when Shyama backpedaled away from her. "None of what happened is your fault. Spirit magic is forbidden, yes, but that is for our sisters born as brothers. In ancient legends passed from Chieftan to Chieftan, we are told that in the past our people were once Sages of Spirit that is chosen by the Goddesses. Depending on the legend, it is said that thy Hylian King ordered the destruction of the Spirit Temple, also known to be the main place of worship of the Mother, because he feared the rebirth of Ganon. Others say that he waged war on us and in time banished all they could. We do not know which tale is true. You, it appears, are a descendant of that Sage. A descendant of Nabooru. I do not know why they acted as they did, and I can do nothing to make it right to you. All I can do is tell you the true meaning of the law that they used against you, and hope that grants you some measure of peace."

Shyama nodded slowly, glancing between the two spirits in confusion. The one that wasn't Urbosa was shaking her head, almost as if she was disappointed. "I will need some time, Lady Urbosa, but I think something's wrong. Who's next to you?"

Urbosa twisted, looking around herself in confusion before shaking her head. "There is no one beside me that I can see, Shyama. You are certain there is another Gerudo here?"

"Of course I'm sure! She's standing to your right, her hair parted on the right with bangs over her left eye. It almost looks like the right side of her head was shaved close to the skin? I don't recognize her attire. She's wearing white leggings and a vest o-over a red top like mine." Why would she wear a Shyama's colors? It made no sense. If she was the first pilot of Naboris, then she would be in a position of honor, not exile.

"You can see me because I am truly dead, and protecting the Divine Beast just as much as your Urbosa. She, however, is not truly dead. My spirit is tied here to help choose the next pilot of this Beast." The unnamed Gerudo smirked, looking over Shyaa before laughing. "Oh, the Goddesses love their tricks! Your Urbosa has more to do, it would seem."

"And just what is that supposed to mean? And why are you looking at me like I'm part of some - some secret or a joke!" Shyama felt her cheeks heating in embarrassment as the other Gerudo laughed, Link and Urbosa looking at her like she'd gone mad. She supposed she could understand why. She was the only one that could see this Gerudo after all.

"Oh child, that's because you are! You're the key!" The woman laughed harder, though it was almost a cackle by now. "You're not just going to free this Beast of Ganon's corruption, you're going to bring your little pilot back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not dead. Well, I kinda am. I'm still in my post convention blah phase. Now that I'm not sewing like my life depends on it, Shyama started talking and now we have this. And it's a lot longer than I expected it to be. Kinda me making up for not updating like I wanted too while I was working. Please, as always, Read and Review! I hope to see you all next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Another one? Yup. I've had to suffer with this bunny for 6 months. Suffer with me. I know EXACTLY where this one is going, and I'm hoping writing it down will get some pressure out of my brain so i can write more on Seeking Truth. Please leave me advice and/or comments below!


End file.
